The Death Arc(C)
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: When you receive a message from your dad to hide from your mother and get kids and a girlfriend, and if you don't, you must hide, what do you do?
1. chapter 1

_Beacon Academy, Vale_

...

Ah, Beacon. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, the water was splashing the rocks, ah, truly a peaceful morning.

And, at one specific room, one occupant was dreaming peaceful. His blonde hair messed up, wearing a bunny onesie. His position in bed was of comfort. This was Jaune Arc, leader to his team, JNPR. He was currently dreaming of becoming a grand Huntsman, winning the heart of his crush, Weiss Schnee, and returning to his family, proud, and laughing. However, his dreams are now dashed by one noise anyone dreads when asleep-

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep-_**

Slapping his hand on his Scroll, Jaune opened his blue eyes to the new day. Luckily, it was a weekend, unluckily, it was his turn to help his team prepare for the day, not that he minds. No longer thinking of dissatisfaction with his team's dynamic, he went to the bathroom, ready to tackle the day head on!

"Juat gotta out, just gotta get right out of here..." Jaune was busy singing one of his favorite songs when he wa taking a bath, being reminded of washing his hair thoroughly, his mother entering his thoughts. Her way of helping him prepare for the morning, he was saddened when he left it behind, though to be fair, it was always embarrassing for him after he turned 13, he still had to grow up. After a while, Jaune went out, being greeted by two of his teammates, a black haired male with a pink streak in his hair, and pink eyes, Li Ren, and his partner, with her red hair, and bright green eyes, Pyrrha Nikos, both wearing their respective pajamas, a calming green standard set for Ren, and a red corset-esqe top for Pyrrha while she wore her panties.

"Morning, guys." Jaune greeted to his teammates, walking to his closet, "Nora still asleep?" He was, of course, talking about his other teammate, Nora Valkyrie. An orange haired girl, snoring in her bed, that was, somehow, pink, even though last night it was red... OK, considering how long he lived with Nora, he shouldn't be surprised...

"Yes, Jaune. It's your turn to wake her up." Ren was always calm, even though he just woke up.

Jaune cringed at the thought, the last time he tried to wake Nora up, he somehow managed to become the second person to break his bed, no, get your mind out of the gutter...

"Okay..." stalking to Nora's bed, he poked her, "wake-" Jaune never finished the sentence when Nora punched him in the nuts. Ouch.

"I'll wake her up?" Ren asked the blonde on the floor, holding his broken balls.

" _Yes..."_ Came the reply.

 _Beacon Cafeteria..._ Team JNPR was currently relaying the events that morning, despite Jaune trying Nora to stop him, the team across them, a team consisting of a young girl with silver eyes, black fading to red hair, wearing a red cloak, though, it was more like a cape with a hoodie, a white haired girl with bright blue eyes, whose hair had a ponytail to the side, along with the fact she had a scar on one of her eyes, a black hair girl wearing a bow, yellow, cat-like eyes, and pale skin, and finally, a blonde bombshell with purple eyes, and large... you know, let us not go that way because she, along with the two others, exept for her sister, the girl with silver eyes, are 17. Her sister was 15.

They were, in introduction, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xaio-Long. Team RWBY. Ruby was the leader.

"And I don't think Jaune would have kids anymore! Right?"

"Oh, yeah... *laughs* I don't think he'll be _nutting_ others, am I right?"

"Yang! Stop being mean!"

Oh, yeah. The nutcracker incident.

"Guys, I'm okay... although, thanks Weiss... *groan of pain*." Jaune had one hell of a morning, though hell was more appropriate.

"Jaune... please take it easy..." Pyrrha was at his side when his whimper was heard.

"It... it's okay. Pyrrha, I'm okay..." Jaune still had pride, dammit!

"Fine... Just... don't push yourself... so no training, okay?"

"Okay..." Jaune winced when he moved his leg, it still hurts...

"Arc, even though you can be annoying, I... can still say... get better." Weiss was still as cold, but she was getting better.

"Okay... can I at least eat now?"

A small amount of sorry and other words were thrown out, showing their concerns were real, though Nora still had a small laugh.

 _*Jaune Arc, you have received a text message from: Dad*_ His Scroll was not on silent mode when he got the message, but he was surprised. His dad, who was always rough, but still lovable, was calling him? After he ran away? Why, he was still dreaming?

"Someone pinch me..."

 _Pinch!_

"Nora! I didn't mean it!"

"Sorry..."

"Jaune, maybe you should read it." Ruby was still innocent, but, he should tell Yang to tell her the truth.

"Um..." Jaune just swallowed his saliva.

"If you don't, I'll steal it!"

"Yang..!"

"Fine..."

"Guys... okay, I'll read it. But not out loud, I'll just read it."

As Jaune read the message, he became more and more pale with every word, eventually cultivating to one sound from him:

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Jaune just ran away after that.

"Huh?"

That was the 7 reactions from them.

 _Snach_

"Let's read." Yang was holding Jaune's Scroll over her head, wanting to read it.

"L-let's not..." Pyrrha still voiced her concerns at this.

"Come on P-Money! Let's read! Please..?" Nora employed the worst thing on mankind: Puppy dog eyes.

"Majority wins!" Yang yelled.

"No... it is a breach in privacy. As a Schnee-"

"Come on, Ice Queen! Ruby, puppy dog eyes!"

"No! Bad Ruby!"

"Hah, now for the message." Yang mumbles, reading the message with everyone arguing.

 _Dear Jaune,_

 _I heard you managed to get into a school of Hunters. While I would be yelling at you, dragging you by the neck while you tries to get out, I warn you: Run. Now. You mother is angry. Not, "Period and cramps" angry, or, "Someone tries to woo her" angry, or "Cute Moe/Kid" angry, or a combination of all, just... Please. Get kids. I'm warning you. Your our only son._

 _Your father, Ragna the Bloodedge Arc, warning you from your mother, Izanami no Mikoto Bloodedge Arc._

A white haired man, with red and green eyes, wearing a white polo shirt and black pants, holding his wife, a young looking girl with purple hair fading into blonde hair, and who also had green and red eyes, who wore a simple blouse with a short, red skirt.

"Honey, calm down. I'm sure Jaune-"

"DON'T YOU, "HONEY" ME, BLOODEDGE! MY BABY BOY IS OUT, IN DANGER WITH WEAPONS, AND *pants* TERRIBLE MORTALITY RATES! I WILL PERSONALLY GO THERE AND DRAG HIM HOME!"

"Saya... calm down..."

"Hah... hah... sorry, Nee-san, but, Jaune... I'm worried."

"Look, I'll make sure you're okay when we visit him, in fact, I'll let you slap him and yell at him first." Ragna was always tired when his wife/sister (he was still a bit grossed out) freaked out when their kids got in trouble.

Joy Arc Bloodedge got a small scratch on her arm? Put her arm into a cast.

Jane Arc Bloodedge sneezed? Give her a bowl of soup, and lay her in bed.

Jaune Arc Bloodedge got bullied? What bullying?

Life Ragna the Bloodedge was never normal.


	2. Second one

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god. No. No. No. No."

Jaune Arc was a good boy. He was never late for school, never lied, always helped those in need. He loved his family. He loved to be with them, even when his sisters pester him to wear dresses, he loved them. Izanami was his favorite mother, knowing she was the best. Not that other mothers were bad! Just... she was his fav.

"No... no... no..."

But when he ran away, Jaune was worried he would be caught. Be brought back, letting his family be shamed for his rebellion, and letting them all be disappointed at him. No, he didn't want that, no. Jaune Arc was a Bloodedge! Not a weak-ass pussy! Be a man! Be a manly man!

"Jaune! Get out!"

"Gah!"

Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY, wearing her signature beret, sunglasses, and beads, along with the standard Beacon female student uniform, a brown jacket with a white undershirt, tied with a red tie, and a short skirt was standing at the outside of her closet, only to see Jaune hiding there, clutching her favorite shirt, looking panicked. What do you think happened?

"Coco! Wait, I can explain!" Jaune was holding out his arms to protect himself. Poorly.

"Five. Seconds to explain." She glared right into his soul (creepily looking like his mother).

"Okay... IwasjusthavinganormaldaythenIgothitintheballsbyNoraWewenttothecafeteriagotamessagefrommydadtorunawayfrommymomwhoiscomingoverhereandhideunlessIgetlotsandlotsofkidswithgoodwives!"

"..." She just stared at him, as if saying, "Way too much material".

"So... can I hide in there?" Jaune grabbed the front of her vest, and shook her hard, while yelling.

"No! And, just go up to your mother-"

"HELL NO! SHE WOULD CASTRATE ME, MAKE ME DIE IN A DITCH, AND LEAVE ME TO THE CROWS!"

 _Meanwhile..._

"Achoo! Did the brat just talked about me again?"

 _Back to Beacon..._

"Okay..? But, seriously, just be careful..." Coco just held his chin, purring seductively.

"O-Okay... But-"

"Hehe... just kidding at that!" She held out her hand in a "Peace" sign.

"Hehe... thanks." Jaune now had much more confidence thanks to that fixer upper.

"Now..."

"Huh?"

"GET OUT!"

"GAH! OW!"

 _At Atlas.._. _30 years ago..._

"Dammit! Gah... wait... where... am I..?" Ragna looked around, confused. One second he was finally gone from everyone... even his friends... and now, he was in a cold, snowy area. I hope this isn't heaven, he thought.

 **"Ggggrrrr..."**

"Huh?" Ragna looked to his side, seeing large, werewolves with blue masks. Light blue streaks of light coming from their eyes. However, another thing got his attention.

"Stay back! I... I'm warning you!"

A young woman, with white hair in a bun, blue eyes glaring at them. With only scraps of clothes left on her personnel, she held her wounded arm, trying to back away from them.

"Gauntlet Hades!"

And Ragna helping her from them, destroying 3 of them, instantly.

'Damn, that... felt... good? Wait, I feel better! A whole lot better!' Ragna was getting more and more ready for this.

"Huh? Wait... who- wait, just help me!" She made a symbol appear under one of them, causing it to freeze.

"Huh? Okay, thanks!" Ragna sliced one in half, causing the rest to run away from the most powerful force there.

"Hah... hah... thank you, Mr..?" She held one hand to shake his, the other holding onto her tatters.

"... Ragna." He didn't want her to be weary of someone with a name like "The Bloodedge".

"Hello, Mr. Ragna. I'm Willow. Willow Schnee."

 _Present..._

 _Ring..! Ring..!_ _Message!_

"Huh? Ms. Shcnee. Kindly keep your Scroll on silent mode when class is happening-" Glynda Goodwitch, a Platinum blonde haired, green eyed, professor in Combat Class, also a Huntress, said to Weiss, who tried to keep her Scroll down.

"Okay, Miss Goodwitch. Can I take it outside?" Weiss asked.

"Okay, Miss Schnee. But do remember this class, always keep distractions out of your duties as a Huntsman, unless it is important-"

 _Bbrrr..!_

"Hm? Class, study pages 64 to 70 of your books. I have business to attend to. And please do so." And with that, she went to the back of class.

"Hm..? Ragna? Why is he sending me a message now..?" Opening the message, she read it.

 _Hey, Glynda._ _Glad to see one of our best babysitters and friend of our kids teaching in Beacon, but uh, we have a situation..._ _You see, Jaune snuck in. Izanami isn't pleased._ _Keep him safe._ _Ragna the Bloodedge Arc._

"Jaune..." Her glasses were shadowing her eyes with a light glare, holding her riding crop (forgot to mention that) so tightly, she felt the leather on her skin. No wonder he wasn't there. An illness, her ass.

'I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!'


	3. Third Time's a Charm

"Guys, I appreciate your concern for me, and I truly think you all are amazing," Jaune said to NPR, "But did you really have to tie me up in my bed?" He emphasized that by squirming around, obviously uncomfortable.

"No can do, Jaune."

"Sorry…"

"Nope! In fact, we and RWBY are keeping you here until this blows over. Right guys?"

Jaune deadpanned, "Then how about when I need to… you know?"

"I don't know. You figure it out." Nora just went back to her bed, reading a comic book-

"Hey, that's mine, Nora!"

If you're confused, The rest of JNPR found Jaune at CFVY's door, obviously in discomfort. Naturally, Nora body tackled him, knocking him out. Ren and Pyrrha just looked on, unsure what to do until Nora bit his hair.

"Sorry, Jaune. But I need entertainment! But Ren doesn't wanna-"

"Nora, we cannot make Ozpin and the chefs make you have more pancakes this week, we don't want another llama rampage." Ren sighed.

"But they were so fluffy!"

[Line Break]

 _Meanwhile, at the Grimmlands…_

"And that concludes today. Now, what have we agreed upon?" said a white skinned, literally white, female.

The entire room made sounds of agreement.

"Now, you all may leave." Though she said they may leave, it was a clear sign she wanted them to actually go out of the room. The left the room quietly as she went to the left wall of the room.

"Finally. Never thought they'd go already." Said the woman as she activated a hidden switch, causing a hidden door to appear as she went down it.

 _Gwuaf… Gwuaf… Gwuaf…_

The sounds of hard heeled shoes echoes throughout the stairway until a white light shown through a door, showing a blue and red room filled with retro games, posters and- wait, what?

"Time to turn in." The woman suddenly glowed a purple light as she… shrunk down?

As the light faded, what was in the woman's place was a young girl, no more than 8, with pale skin, no longer white as snow, red and blue eyes, blond hair fading into white at the tips, wearing pajamas, which looked like a black dog with red highlights, and blue socks. That girl was called Salem to her underlings, , but her real name was unknown for she forgotten it, only taking up Salem as it the first thing that came to mind.

As she yawned, Salem went to her bed, crawling under the blankets as she muttered, "Still nothing… why can't I find him?"

You see, Salem actually was from the future, however, something caused her to be sent back in time before, **way before** , the events of today. She continues to grow, however, her mind still was the same, only more mature and obsessive.

"Man, this sucks. Where is he?" Salem said as she looked into a photo of her, her mother and father, all smiling while eating ice cream.

"Okay, Salem. You got- wait, didn't dad say he went to Beacon?" Salem's eye twitched when she realized that.

"DAMMIT!" 'That's it. I'mma go there tomorrow, and force him to take me to the future.'

[Line Break]

We cut back to Jaune, still tied up to his bed and still looking annoyed. Even though he knew his teammates were only looking out for him, he still felt he needed to assert that he is their leader, and thus cannot be tied up. Kinda obvious, but hey, he still needed to vent.

"Well, at least I can watch some DustTube…" Jaune scrolled through the video recommendations looking for something interesting to watch, "Let's see… Green vs. Beige… King music… oh, looks like Sean is doing another Gay Wheels video… 69th one… huh, Johnny is doing Planet Freedom… later. Damnit…"

Jaune, distracted due to looking up for videos, didn't notice the rose scent in the room, or the short, blonde girl standing at his bedside.

"My, how you fell, boy. Looking for pointless videos that do not serve a purpose besides temporary joy and crude humor." Spoke the girl.

Jaune jumped, and spun to his left, "GAH! Ah… ah… oh, uh, hey, Rachel…" he waved weakly.

"Hello, Jaune. I see your… enjoying yourself…" Rachel looked disappointed, and suspicious, "Though I do not question your… kinks… please do not do it in public."

"KINKS?! WAIT, M-" Rachel interrupted him.

"Jaune. Do not call me that." Rachel's tone was much more cold and threatening to him when he was about to say something.

"Okay…"

"Jaune. I know you miss her, but I will never forgive your father for that incident. Now I shall take my leave," Rachel turned around, "and please pull up your pants."

"Wait! Rachel!"


End file.
